vennixproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
DSC-304
The DSC-304, also known as the Daedalus-Class battlecruiser, is a class of deep space carrier designed by the Tau'ri and built by the United Nations, and one of the more abundant series of vessels in their fleet. It has seen extensive action against various foes in several galaxies, and with modern refits of Asgard weaponry, they are among the most-powerful ships of their size. Overview Although referred to as "sister ships" to the BC-303 Prometheus, the 304s differ significantly in their design and technology. While the Prometheus was originally built with reverse-engineered Goa'uld technology and salvaged equipment such as the transport rings, the 304s incorporated Asgard technology in their original design. All 304 class ships are equipped with Asgard shields, sensors and transporters, as well as intergalactic hyperdrive technology that allow the ships to carry supplies to Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy. However, the Asgard initially refused to install any of their weapons on the 304s, changing their minds only when faced with their extinction as a species, they equipped one ship, the Odyssey, with advanced plasma beam weapons. Later, the Daedalus and Apollo were updated with these weapons. All future ships will be provided with these weapons as well. History Originally, the Prometheus proved itself to be a capable warship, with several more ships of the BC-303-class planned for construction. However, in a show of gratitude for the Tau'ri's help in battling the replicators, the Asgard provided a technological retrofit for the Prometheus. .]] With the Asgard upgrades, and whatever knowledge and fine-tuning that the Prometheus went through during her shakedown, the current BC-303 class became obsolete. Therefore, a new spaceship, intended to be built from the ground up with these upgrades, was designed. It immediately became one of Stargate Command's most important projects, with seventy percent of the SGC's operating budget being transferred to the construction of Daedalus-class vessels. The first vessel of the class was the ''Daedalus, which was introduced in 2005. Upon its completion, the ship was immediately assigned to the Pegasus Galaxy to assist the Atlantis Expedition in the Tau'ri-Wraith War. The following year, in 2006, the second Daedalus-class ship, Odyssey, was constructed. The ship's initial mission was to deal with the Lucian Alliance and, foremost, the forces of the Ori, which had invaded the galaxy. .]] The first two Daedalus-class ships were commanded by the US Air Force. However, when the Ori invaded the Milky Way Galaxy the first Russian battlecruiser was constructed. The Korolev was given to the Russians as a "trade agreement" for the United States to continue running the SGC with the Alpha Gate, which was on lease from Russia. Unfortunately, the Korolev was destroyed during the Battle of P3Y-229 soon after being rushed into service. In 2007, when faced with the extinction of their race, the Asgard gave the Tau'ri their complete knowledge base in the form of the Asgard Computer Core. They also gave the Tau'ri vessel, Odyssey, a mass-upgrade. uses its newly acquired beam weapons to destroy an Ori mothership.]] Since that historic event, all Daedalus-class warships have been outfitted with Asgard advancements, notability in the form of beam weapons. These weapons have given the Tau'ri a military superiority over most other known races in the universe. Another Daedalus-class ship, the Apollo was constructed later in 2007. It was stationed around Earth in defense against a potential Ori attack. The attack never took place, however, and it was subsequently assigned to the Pegasus galaxy to fight the Asurans in the Asuran-Tau'ri-Wraith War. The next 304 in line, the Sun Tzu, was put into service by China in early 2009. In its first mission, the Sun Tzu and the Apollo jointly engaged the ZPM powered Hive Ship, which had found the location of Earth. The attack was a failure and both the ships were crippled in battle. The Hive Ship was then subsequently destroyed over Earth. Additionally, Earth's sixth 304, the George Hammond (introduced in an alternate timeline as the "Phoenix"), was completed in late 2009 and placed under the command of Colonel Samantha Carter. It later took part in the defense of Icarus Base. Locations Bridge Crew Quarters Engineering Briefing Room Infirmary Hangar Bays Mess Hall Because the 304s are designed for extensive deep-space voyages, an officer's mess is available to off-duty personnel. It is located on the starboard side of the ship and offers a view port into space. Hot coffee and perhaps other drinks are available in the mess, no matter the time of day. Bomb Bay Technology The 304s boast a large amount of incredibly advanced technology, most of which came from the Asgard, which helps make 304s a formidable craft, capable of rivaling the starships of most races. In contrast to its predecessor, the BC-303, the new Daedalus-class ships had several significant advantages in that the more advanced alien technologies were integrated into the original design rather than added on afterwards. Sensors Shields Asgard transporters Asgard computer core Cloak Transportation rings Heads up display Engines The 304s feature multiple means of maneuverability, notably 3 engines: maneuvering thrusters, the sublight drive and the Asgard hyperdrive. An alternate version of the Daedalus was equipped with a fourth drive known as the alternate reality drive, allowing the ship to alternate between realities. Maneuvering thrusters Sublight engines Hyperdrive Armaments The 304 has a vast array of weapons, ranging from projectile to energy based. Railguns Battle complement Missiles Asgard beam weapons Known 304s *UNS Odyssey (Active) - Colonel Ian Davidson *UNS George Hammond (Active) - Colonel Samantha Carter *UNS Winston Churchill (Active) - Colonel Neil McGomery *UNS Espoir (Destroyed) - Unknown *UNS Artemis (Active) - Unknown *UNS Phoenix (Active) - Colonel Tanya Sobel *UNS Hercules (Destroyed) - Unknown Unnamed *Two 304s were part of a taskforce searching for the Achilles Notes 304